Hostis Humani Generis
by Dumakey
Summary: Stiles avait en fait sérieusement cru au début avoir abusé d'un cocktail de cachets et être en plein délire. Le genre psychotique. Celui existant parce que blindé d'adrénaline, et influencé par ses jeux vidéos. Le truc ?… ce n'était pas du tout ça. Et maintenant, il devait se la jouer Batman. Juste en un peu moins baraqué et beaucoup plus crade.
1. Apocalypse now !

_Bonsoir, bonsoir !_

_Si vous saviez comme je suis toute excitée de présenter ce prologue. L'idée me démangeait depuis un bout de temps. _

_Alors, ceci est bien un UA sur la série Teen Wolf (qui - malheureusement (ou pas) ne m'appartient pas), l'histoire s'orientera sur un Derek/Stiles. (Parce qu'on ne change pas une équipe gagnante !)_

_Alors ça va peut être vous paraître tordu mais pas de loups-garous ici mes amis, juste... des zombies et plein de méchants pas très beaux ! A dire vrai, j'ai trouvé un dessin sur DeviantArt (allez y faire un tour d'ailleurs, il y a des choses monstrueusement fabuleuses) qui représentait nos héros dans un univers post-apocalyptique et ça m'a inspiré (en plus de me faire baver... Genre ! Un Derek en mode loubard-survivant-trop-sexy-et-armé ça ne vous parle pas ?!)_

_Je tiens aussi à préciser avant de vous souhaiter une agréable lecture, que certains passages seront un peu trash et crade. Mais bon, on parle de zombies-dévoreurs-de-chairs-fraîches. Aussi, les personnages resteront le plus fidèles possible et seront tous ( !) là ! Enfin ils auront bien un mental plus costaud que dans la série: ils n'affrontent pas les mêmes choses. _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Hostis humani generis** (Littéralement: Ennemis du genre humain)

**Prologue, _Apocalypse now !_**

* * *

Stiles inspira brutalement, la peur lui brûla littéralement les tripes, et les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent un peu plus sur la batte de baseball. Il était campé contre sa porte d'entrée depuis presque une heure, les paupières si étroitement serrées sur ses yeux embués, les lèvres pincées si fort sur un souffle qu'il redoutait bruyant, qu'il en avait mal.

Il distingua à travers le bois une traînée de pas inégaux et décida de rejoindre sa chambre, après avoir vérifié qu'il avait bien tout verrouillé, rampant sur le sol avec précaution.

_Quand les choses avaient-elles vraiment dégénérées ? _

Ses pensées étaient d'avantage accidentées encore. Plus que d'habitude. Les mots se percutaient dans sa tête, violement, avec trop d'images, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il avait rêvé et ce qui avait été vrai. Enfin, il était certain d'une chose : l'ensemble relevait du cauchemar, réalité et fiction confondu.

Stiles était persuadé que son cerveau rouillait avec tout le sang qu'il avait vu ces derniers jours. En fait, il en était carrément sûr ainsi que du fait qu'il en avait carrément trop vu. S'il s'en sortait, il casserait la gueule à Scott (ce foutu faux frère !) et se débrouillerait pour finir assez riche dans une grande maison, – dans une immense maison ! – avec assez de portails hauts et pointus, de cameras et d'armes pour que plus rien de la sorte ne lui arrive. Puis plein de nourriture et une connexion internet. Avec ça, il serait Batman, pas la version épouvante (et épouvantée) du petit chaperon rouge. (Ouais, c'était sûr… il était couvert de sang.)

Bon au moins, il était assez malin pour être encore en vie.

_Quand les choses avaient-elles vraiment merdées ?_

Il souffla doucement, le crâne contre la porte, les yeux clos. Il sentait ses vêtements poisseux, le froid des tissus adhérer à sa peau, son corps froissé comme de la taule.

Et le poids de sa batte dans sa main.

_Quand les choses s'étaient-elles vraiment abîmées ?_

Stiles épousa du regard sa chambre, une douce chaleur affluant entre ses côtes. La peur reflua doucement et il respira pour de vrai. Il pouvait s'estimer à l'abri, et l'endroit lui était intime. C'était un beau luxe !

Pas celui des hôtels. Non. Il pouvait à peine aller prendre une douche, de peur de faire du bruit et d'ameuter le voisinage. D'ailleurs quel voisinage ! La vieille, celle qui promenait son chien encore quelques jours plus tôt, avait bien faillis le bouffer. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne se trouvait pas appétissant. Il trouvait juste la démarche un peu trop entreprenante.

Il se figea en apercevant son reflet. C'était le sien ou celui d'un de ces foutus rôdeurs ? Il n'était définitivement pas appétissant. Juste couvert de sang et de terre. La mine revêche et un peu loin. Il était paumé.

Aussi paumé que le dernier gars censé du coin.

_Quand les choses s'étaient-elles vraiment dérobées ?_

Il avait en fait sérieusement cru au début avoir abusé d'un cocktail de cachets et être en plein délire. Le genre psychotique. Celui existant parce que blindé d'adrénaline, et influencé par ses jeux vidéos. Le truc ?… ce n'était pas du tout ça.

Stiles avait eu les yeux parfaitement en face des trous, bon il avait peut être un peu tourné de l'œil en voyant quelques tripes à l'air.

Mais, il devait se la jouer Batman.

Juste en un peu moins baraqué et plus crade.

_Quand les choses l'avaient-elles faîte seul ?_

Il se glissa jusqu'à sa fenêtre et jeta un œil au dehors.

La rue était chauffée par le couchée de soleil et, le romantisme du moment virait à la joyeuse et monstrueuse débandade avec les restes de corps, de cendre… et de mort-nés. Stiles eu un haut le cœur en repérant le regard vide de l'un d'eux sur lui. Il se recula précipitamment. Ça lui foutait la gerbe de les voir aussi grouillant et de se savoir aussi seul.

Son père était introuvable et il ne préférait pas penser au pire.

Puis, Scott, putain de faux frère !

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à maintenant six heures. L'autre avait tourné sur lui un visage mortifié avant de lui jeter un regard désolé. Il lui avait hurlé qu'il allait chercher Allison et qu'ils se retrouvaient chez Stiles, avant de disparaître à un coin de rue, aussi bien armé et propre que lui.

Il avait intérêt à réussir son coup cet abruti, sinon il se chargerait de lui faire la peau avec une cuillère. Et celles à café !

**_Sinon, vous décidez de me faire aussi la peau à la petite cuillère ou c'est plutôt dans le positif ?_**

**_Charlie._**

* * *

**_A suivre: Chapitre un, La cavalière de l'Apocalypse_**


	2. La cavalière de l'Apocalypse

_Bonne nuit !_

_Je suis très heureuse de vous poster ce premier chapitre, ce qui n'est pas du luxe après tout le temps que j'ai mis pour le faire. Enfin... si vous saviez ce qui m'est arrivé._

_Bref, j'ai sincèrement envie de m'éterniser et de vous raconter un tas de bêtises, mais je suis aussi très fatiguée. Donc donnez-moi de beaux avis, parlez-moi de vous, de comment se sont passé vos fêtes... _

_Je voudrais aussi, avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu, ajouté en favoris, en alerte et bien entendu ! laissé des reviews. Merci ! Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup, parce que j'appréhendais de savoir comment l'idée de l'histoire serait reçue. _

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Hostis humani generis**

**Chapitre un, _La cavalière de l'Apocalypse_.**

* * *

Stiles soupira brutalement. Bien sûr que les lignes téléphoniques étaient saturées, pourquoi son petit cerveau de génie s'acharnait à penser le contraire. C'était la fin du monde, donc bien pire que le nouvel an.

Il jeta un œil à sa chambre depuis le coin qu'il occupait, coincé entre le lit et le mur, la batte de baseball à porter de main (au cas où). Il s'était débarbouillé et avait changé de vêtements, avant de dormir sommairement, l'esprit trop sur le qui-vive.

C'était presque pire que ses insomnies d'avant, celles où il se tuait les nerfs à essayer d'arrêter de penser.

Stiles se concentra sur les gamètes de poussière visibles dans un jet de lumière et plissa les yeux. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Vite et bien.

Il finit par sortir de la maison en rasant les murs, un sac à dos blindé d'affaires et de nourritures, sa batte toujours en main.

Il prit le temps de fermer la porte et avisa les rôdeurs qui l'avaient déjà repéré ainsi que la distance qui le séparait de sa Jeep. La rue était chauffée par le soleil et ça lui foutait la gerbe, il avait l'impression que les chairs en décomposition bouillonnaient sous la chaleur, que sa solitude l'oppressait davantage.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Stiles prépara la clé dans sa main et sprinta soudainement jusqu'à sa voiture, s'étonnant de ne pas trébucher sur ses propres pieds (ou celui d'un mort).

Il ne s'alarma même pas d'avoir l'impression étrange de vivre ses mouvements, comme extérieur à son propre corps : sa respiration, le froissement de ses vêtements, le vent et la chaleur sur sa peau, les râles des goules, leurs déplacements par à-coup ses sens percevaient tout avec une précision écoeurante. Tout semblait amplifié, attisé par la peur, l'adrénaline, la claustration, la moiteur de l'air.

Stiles fermait de justesse sa portière qu'une mâchoire ripa violemment sur le carreau, laissant une traînée sombre.

- Foutu macabé, marmonna-t-il en glissant la clé pour démarrer, sa main tremblante. T'es vraiment moche.

Il fit crisser ses pneus en reculant brusquement, et préféra ne pas trop s'attarder sur la silhouette de sa maison. C'était se souvenir que son père était parti en ronde un jour plus tôt, qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis et que _ces_ choses grouillaient de partout.

Là, il allait chercher Scott.

En fait, il allait chercher n'importe qui.

Mais surtout ceux qui lui étaient nécessaires.

Le monde s'abîmait.

* * *

Lorsque la rue de son ami fut à vue et que la battisse suivit, le fils du shérif eut un soupir de dépit. Scott n'y était pas. Définitivement. Pas la peine de cultiver le moindre espoir, il y avait trop de morts-vivants qui grouillaient aux alentours et la porte d'entrée – fracturée – n'annonçait pas un abri dans lequel se cachaient des survivants. Il redoutait plutôt d'y retrouver des restes. Pourtant quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'avait pas terminé de voir des trucs crades, ceux qui laissaient la peau hérissée pour les mois à venir, l'estomac au bord des lèvres et l'épiderme plus pâle que Dracula. Hors, il préférait Batman.

* * *

Scott McCall se sentait minable.

Il laissa son regard parcourir le paysage et appuya son front contre le verre avant de soupirer bruyamment. Stiles devait avoir envie de l'étrangler en ce moment, s'il n'était pas déjà devenu dingue.

Non mais quelle idée il avait eu de le laisser seul comme ça, en pleine rue, parce qu'il étouffait sous l'inquiétude à savoir Allison ailleurs que près de lui. Le pire résidait sans doute dans le fait qu'il avait cédé à son impulsion alors qu'il la savait parfaitement à l'abri avec sa famille. Stiles restait désespérément seul – lui. Et son père qui s'était évaporé…

- Tu penses à Stiles ?

Il serra étroitement ses paupières tandis que les bras de la jeune fille se glissaient sur ses flancs et sa voix se déposait entre ses omoplates.

- On doit partir maintenant, il y aura trop de rôdeurs sinon pour qu'on en vienne à bout sans perte. Un des hommes de mon père qui était posté à l'hôpital a confirmé à l'instant que ta mère était bien avec les convois de santé, elle nous rejoindra dès que possible… Nous avons laissé un mot aussi sur la porte à l'intention de Stiles, si jamais nous ne l'interceptons pas en cours de route… Ça lui explique de ne pas bouger et de se barricader dans le sous-sol, il y a assez de quoi tenir jusqu'au passage que mon père et ma tante effectueront.

Il laissa la voix de sa petite amie l'apaiser. Elle était douce et son souffle chaud perçait le tissu de son t-shirt. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas moins coupable.

- Il ne va pas apprécier, marmonna-t-il. Puis comment se fait-il que ton père soit toujours en communication avec ses hommes ?

Monsieur Argent était du genre pistolet sous le pan de veste et regard sombre, marchand d'armes, Scott n'avait même pas eu le culot de prétendre être étonné qu'il gérât aussi bien la situation quand elle s'était présentée – celle impliquant les cadavres grattant aux portes – il avait plutôt eu l'esprit d'être soulagé d'être du bon côté, en plus d'avoir sa protection. L'entreprise Argent s'était muée en petite armée.

- Ils communiquent par talkie-walkie, Scott. Les lignes sont saturées.

Il grogna. Il se sentait assez mal comme ça, pas besoin de faire plus ridicule.

- Personne n'a aperçu le shérif ?

- Non.

* * *

Stiles dérapa violemment. Son pied glissa, son corps percuta un meuble de rangement en tombant, et il entendit les râles de son poursuivant.

Il allait mourir. Juste comme ça. Bouffé par un cadavre. Une goule. Un truc vraiment moche. Pas qu'il accordait d'habitude de l'importance au physique mais là… Franchement… c'était vraiment laid. Ignoble. Crade.

Il essaya de pousser le meuble, pour s'en servir comme obstacle et gagner du temps, mais une douleur enfla soudainement dans sa jambe gauche, électrisant toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

- Il manquait juste ça, bredouilla-t-il, en rampant, le cœur accidenté par l'adrénaline et la peur. Juste ça !

* * *

Scott se figea sur le pas de la porte, le corps hésitant. Monter dans cette voiture était un acte de lâcheté, pur et brute, il abandonnait Stiles. Il décidait de son propre chef de le laisser sur le bas côté et aucun moyen de rendre la décision moins cruelle et égoïste; laisser des vivres dans une cave avec la certitude que le père d'Allison passerait n'allégeait pas son sentiment de culpabilité.

- Tu viens, lui murmura Allison en lui saisissant la main. Il faut partir.

Il lui lança un regard d'animal traqué. Il se sentait nauséeux et le sentiment désagréable d'être pressé par le temps pour sa decision finale le rendait davantage malade. C'était horrible. Quand il avait laissé Stiles plus tôt, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir des remords: il savait son meilleur ami entier et le sourire tranquile qui lui avait adressé - alors qu'il se mettait en route pour retrouver Allison - l'avait contenté.

- J'ai pas bonne conscience.

Il sentit clairement le soupir de sa petite amie alors que son regard embrassait la cime des arbres brûlée dans le couché de soleil. Il allait faire nuit. Sa nausée s'accentua.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser et mon père ne me laissera jamais sur place. (Elle sembla chercher ses mots.) Je... Scott, tu ne peux pas partir à sa recherche maintenant. Le soleil se couche et il y a trop de zombies dans les environs. Stiles est intelligent, il doit s'être mis en sécurité. Fais-lui confiance.

* * *

Le soleil déclinait, et la clinique vétérinaire qui bordait un bout de forêt, trempait doucement dans l'obscurité. C'était parfait comme paysage de film d'horreur.

- Il y a même tous les protagonistes, marmonna Stiles en se vautrant derrière une porte. Je suis le mignon malin et sympathiquement sarcastique, celui qui meurt bouffé par un vilain cadavre. Le spectateur m'aurait plaint et se serait sûrement indigné de ma fin tragique, parce que je suis quand même super attachant…

Il se pinça subitement les lèvres, retenant sa respiration et sa batte de baseball douloureusement serrée contre lui. Le meuble de tout à l'heure avait suffisamment ralenti son poursuivant pour qu'il se planque dans la salle des consultations, mais il l'entendait désormais gratter contre la porte.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira. Soit il avait le courage de prendre les devants soit… Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort qu'il ne distinguait plus que ça et les grattements sur le battant de fer.

Après réflexion, le fils du shérif s'accroupit avant de rejoindre l'autre bout d'une table d'opération. Le rôdeur ne mit même pas une minute à entrer.

Ça avait été un homme. Avant la morsure. Le corps chétif et décharné, il se trainait sur une cheville brisée. Il poussa un grognement guttural et essaya de se jeter sur Stiles, les bras en avant. Le jeune homme se jeta en arrière avant de l'atteindre à la tête. Il y eut un bruit de craquement écœurant, une mâchoire de disloquée mais rien de bien mortel. Stiles n'avait pas cogné assez fort.

Il poussa le meuble d'occultation pour le bloquer et prit le chemin de la sortie en courant, essayant d'occulter la douleur de sa cheville blessée et le scénario dans lequel il rencontrait d'autres belles gueules mortellement décomposées.

En fait, il fut à peine dehors qu'on… lui tirait dessus.

- Stop, hurla-t-il en agitant les bras depuis l'arrière d'une voiture contre laquelle il s'était jeté.

Les tirs cessèrent.

Stiles se redressa doucement, les mains levées au-dessus de la tête. Une jeune femme lui faisait face, un fusil posé sur l'épaule, l'œil dans la lunette.

- T'es contaminé ? demanda-t-elle, le gardant en joue.

- Et toi ? argua-t-il.

Elle réajusta son arme et le jeune homme s'agita.

- Ok ok. J'suis pas contaminé, mon corps est vierge de toute morsure. Totalement vierge ! Tu peux vérifier si tu n'me crois pas, tant que tu ne me tires pas dessus parce que j'ai des trucs à accomplir encore. Genre étriper mon meilleur ami. Ne vas pas penser que je suis exhibitionniste, et que je profite de la situation pour assouvir des fantasm…

Il ne termina pas son élucubration, elle venait de tirer un coup de feu. Mais alors qu'il serrait fermement ses paupières, s'attendant à hurler de douleur ou pas, il entendit un corps chuter juste derrière lui. Toujours les mains en l'air, risquant un œil avec méfiance, Stiles découvrit le rôdeur de la clinique.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme qui était désormais près de lui, son fusil passé sur une épaule. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui et portait de longs cheveux bruns. Très jolie fille. Et, il trouva ça flippant.

- Tu sors tout droit d'un jeu vidéo ou d'un film, genre Lara Croft, univers parallèle ? Parce que pas que je trouve ça pas séduisant, c'est plutôt le contraire en fait, mais l'artillerie, la veste en cuir, le regard clair et le fait d'être seule c'est…

- Ton nom ? s'amusa-t-elle.

Son sourire le déstabilisa dans sa pensée et il bafouilla :

- Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.

Elle ne cacha pas son scepticisme en haussant un sourcil, mais lui tendit tout de même une main et un regard ravi.

- Enchantée _Stiles_, Laura Hale !

**_Avoue_****_z vous vous y attendie_****_z pas ?!_**

**_Sinon vous avez embarqué ? Je vous avais manqué ?_**

**_Charlie._**

**_Au fait, je vous souhaite de merveilleuses fêtes et plein de bonnes choses !_**


	3. et ses Loubards

_Wah ! C'est un peu mort par ici, et désert, et pousiéreux. Êtes-vous seulement toujours en chaire et en os ? Présents quoi ! Sinon, ça ! c'est un chapitre deux, qui brille plutôt par sa longueur surnaturelle mais tout simplement aussi par sa présence. Parce que c'était vraiment pas gagné. J'avais plein de choses en tête et ça me coulait par les oreilles quand je me mettais devant mon écran. _

_Sinon, je déteste certains de vous, chers petits lecteurs fantômes qui tomberont bientôt d'inanition à force d'être si transparents ! Et vous, "Story Follower" ou "ajout en favoris" ! Personnes sans âmes qui m'ajouté sans me laisser le moindre mot sous le croc. Je suis une enveloppe de pensées et sentiments, j'aimerai un bonsoir, bonne nuit, bonjour ou au revoir. Serait-ce trop demander ? Les crampes aux doigts n'apparaissent qu'à partir de dix pages sans ruptures._

_Sinon, merci aux autres ! Je vis pour vous !_

_Aussi avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et espérer un sgne de votre part (Vous pouvez toujours me raconter vos vies, j'aime assez. Parfois ça barbouille mais bon.), je tenais à préciser quelques références. Je suis pas mal influencée par Walking Dead (la série, pas le comic), World War Z de Marx Brooks (Ce gars est un génie ! Sérieusement !) et 28 Jours plus tard (qui est un film carrément dans le genre !). Sinon après de musiques (énormémemnt !), de dessins de moi, des autres. De plein de choses ! L'inspiration est un vaste terrain. _

* * *

**Hostis humani generis**

**Chapitre deux, _...et ses Loubards._**

* * *

Il les aperçut de dos, leur silhouette trempant dans le contre-jour.

- Papa ! Lydia !

Les ombres s'étaient tournées, le visage décharné, la peau grise, les orbes cireux et délavés. Elles semblèrent arracher leurs corps au coucher de soleil et se trainer vers lui, la démarche brisée et chaotique.

- Stiles, croassaient-elles.

Leurs mains osseuses et sanglantes tendues en avant.

- Stiles !

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, une bile acide remontait dans sa gorge alors qu'il se tordait de douleur. Il y avait des centaines de râles gutturaux, et la nuit qui grinçait son nom.

Il faisait tellement noir qu'il ne distinguait désormais plus rien.

- Stiles !

Le vide de repères et la peur l'oppressa.

Il les entendit grouiller tout autour de lui. Férocement.

Une main s'abattit sur son visage.

- Bordel de merde, Stiles !

Le fils du shérif jeta un regard hagard à la conductrice. Alternant entre la route et le visage trempé du jeune homme, Laura le considérait avec inquiétude.

- Tu m'as fait peur, je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller et tu hurlais.

Il balançait un regard un peu halluciné sur l'intérieur de la voiture et au dehors, paumé et pâle comme un mort.

- Désolé, finit-il par bredouiller.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avant de lui tendre une gourde d'eau :

- Je pense qu'on fait tous de foutus cauchemars…

Stiles y trempa ses lèvres et s'enfonça dans son siège, les muscles de son corps encore un peu raides. Il reprenait pieds doucement, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il n'était pas perdu au milieu de tous ces corps grouillants, son père n'était pas mort, pas plus que Lydia. Il était sur un chemin de terre, loin de la ville, Laura au volant de sa Jeep parce qu'ils devaient se reposer à tour de rôle pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais surtout parce que la jeune femme avait voulu conduire, insistant sur sa cheville blessée.

Il échappa son regard au dehors, dans la nuit. « Penser positif, rester actif, ne pas mourir passif. » Il sourit, ragaillardit du bancal de sa pensée. C'était totalement stupide.

- On va où, au fait ? Pas que je me méfie, tu m'as quand même sauvé d'un zombie sacrément moche, mais je suis curieux. On n'en a pas vraiment discuté tout à l'heure en prenant la route, on s'est juste fixé sur le fait d'aller de l'avant. Mais t'as l'air de savoir où rouler et j'ai des personnes importantes à chercher. Je serai plutôt heureux de savoir que nos quêtes collent. Tu vois ?

Il accosta le visage de Laura mais elle ne sembla pas vouloir quitter sa conduite des yeux.

- En fait, je cherche aussi des gens, finit-elle par répondre. J'étais avec un petit groupe avant de me retrouver en rade pas loin de la clinique, on devait se retrouver au nord de la ville… J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait de choses stupides.

Stiles ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé, mâchant du silence.

- Je te propose qu'on les rejoigne. Je sais ce que tu ressens par rapport à ta famille, mais une fois là-bas, on pourra t'aider à les chercher. Mes amis ont des radios et sont aux nouvelles. Puis sans plus de munitions, de vivres et de carburant, on ne pourra pas aller très loin, Stiles.

Elle lui adressa un regard compatissant et tendre. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, elle avait raison.

- C'est cool alors ! Je peux oublier le scénario où tu me zigouilles pour mes affaires et ma voiture ? Puis si tes amis sont aussi efficaces que toi, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur un kit complet et offert de GI Joe !

Laura rigola et le sourire de Stiles masqua sa raideur ainsi que la peur qui lui ébouillantait les entrailles. Il était abrutit par la tournure des évènements, lessivé par le temps, il préféra donc se complaire dans l'illusion de normalité qu'avait installé sa plaisanterie, oubliant de souligner que sa famille, c'était son père. Une unique personne.

* * *

Lydia Martin soupira d'agacement. En fait, elle avait carrément envie de pleurer. De fondre en larmes, d'hurler de colère, d'achever l'éclatement de sa résistance. Ça arrivait, tout le monde craquait.

- Pas moi.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et embrassa le camp de réfugiés du regard.

Ils avaient été encadrés par les militaires dès leur départ de la ville, menés en direction du nord, s'étaient vus rappeler l'ordre moral, l'instinct de survie. C'était sa mère qui l'avait fondu dans la masse de corps, de pleurs, de prières. Voilà pourquoi elle était là, à monter une tente au milieu de nulle part dans la nuit, le cœur crevé par la rage de l'impuissance.

Lydia avait voulu retrouver Jackson Whittemore, son petit ami, ne pas partir sans lui. Ses parents n'étaient plus là depuis des mois, envolés – depuis les premières épidémies – à l'étranger. Sans nouvelles.

- Je suis certaine qu'Allison a su trouver Scott, grinça-t-elle presque. Et qu'ils ont filé le bonheur aux lèvres vers le nord avec Stilinski, ainsi que tous leurs bagages familiaux.

La jeune fille termina de harnacher son campement, vérifia que sa mère dormait – aussi profondément que les conditions le permettaient, et se dirigea vers les véhicules.

Elle ne fit pas un pas supplémentaire qu'un beau raffut secouait les soldats près du poste de garde. Elle se figea, les sens aux aguets, la peur ronflante au creux de sa poitrine, avant de distinguer plusieurs bruits de moteurs et le cri d'un officier :

- Clôturez l'entrée et tenez vos positions. On doit s'assurer qu'ils n'y a pas de contaminés ou qu'ils ne sont pas poursuivis.

Il y avait de nouveaux arrivants.

Son cœur sembla s'ébouillanter sous la soudaine chaleur de son sang, et Lydia s'approcha pour mieux voir. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de voler du matériel et un véhicule militaire.

- Vous venez de Beacon Hills ?

Les voitures s'étaient tues, avaient suivis quelques bruits de portières et de pas. Sous l'impatience, Lydia Martin avait fini par avancer franchement.

Jackson était là, faisant face à l'officier gradé, la chemise froissée sous sa veste en cuir, l'expression relativement ennuyée.

* * *

- T'es certaine de ne pas vouloir que je prenne le volant ?

Laura lui jeta un regard outrageusement dédaigneux et Stiles haussa les épaules. Elle avait un sens de l'humour pire que le sien. Sérieusement, il avait trouvé encore plus bancal.

- Tu vas commencer à t'agiter dans tous les sens pour me le faire regretter ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à marmonner contre sa ceinture et à remuer.

- Ça marcherait ?

- Non.

Il ne répondit pas mais elle le vit du coin de son œil vert se secouer et pester davantage. L'atmosphère apocalyptique dans laquelle ils trempaient depuis plusieurs jours ne devait rien arranger.

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ?

Elle n'eut même pas vraiment le temps de poser sa question qu'il la coupait d'un « carrément ! » sonore.

* * *

Scott avait le regard un peu sec mais très vague. Ses yeux avaient accosté le profil de sa petite amie et il n'en décrochait pas. Bien que pas vraiment là.

Le corps mou, malmené par les remords, il s'était replié au fond de lui et s'était laissé porter en voiture, se complaisant dans une léthargie et adorant la main d'Allison sur sa nuque. Quand il pensait à Stiles, c'était violent. Dans sa tête, sous sa peau, dans son ventre.

Que n'aurait pas fait son meilleur ami pour lui ?

Rien.

* * *

- C'est vachement glauque !

Laura resta silencieuse, le corps tendu, aux aguets. La périphérie de son champ de vision trainait sur Stiles mais surtout sur les environs, pendant qu'elle se saisissait de son arme. Un fusil à lunette.

Elle ne verrouilla pas la Jeep, en cas de repli prématuré, et rejoignit le fils du shérif, qui jurait après sa cheville.

- Le top serait de te trouver une sorte d'attelle pour te l'immobiliser, souffla la jeune femme en plissant son regard sur la ligne d'horizon brûlée par le soleil.

Stiles gigota à côté d'elle.

- C'est bon, t'en fais pas pour si peu. C'est du luxe ce petit bandage que tu m'as fait, annonça-t-il, le visage baigné d'un immense sourire. Puis, tu l'as tellement serré que je ne sens plus la douleur... en fait, je ne sens carrément plus mon pied !

Laura se vexa et Stiles éclata de rire.

* * *

Chris Argent sut, au moment où le gamin McCall avait demandé à s'arrêter pour « un besoin urgent », que quelque chose clochait. Du genre défectueux et désolant. Au regard dans le rétroviseur, il avait compris facilement que le « besoin urgent » n'était pas destiné à soulager sa vessie, mais sa conscience. Il était décidé à aller chercher Stilinski. Or l'acte lui paraissait plus égoïste qu'héroïque. Sa fille se mettrait en danger pour le retenir ou le suivre.

Il lança un regard entendu à sa femme et, alors qu'Allison discutait avec sa tante, quitta calmement la voiture : le faciès neutre, la main posée sur la crosse de son arme à travers le pan de veste.

L'adolescent s'était éloigné derrière un bosquet d'arbres, Chris y distingua sa silhouette nerveuse.

- Ca va comme tu veux, Scott ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, la main sur le cœur, l'expression comme coupable, le regard traqué.

- Scott, je pense que tu paniques, poursuivit monsieur Argent en avançant doucement vers lui. Ce n'est jamais bon cette connerie là. La panique, je veux dire. C'est certainement aussi vicieux que la peur ou la colère. On perd le contrôle, on ne fait jamais les bons choix… Or aucun de nous ne voudrions qu'une personne fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

Il avisa le hochement du petit ami de sa fille et son regard – méfiant – fixé sur sa main, celle qui épousait son arme.

- Bien. Alors, laisse-moi t'aider à te calmer.

Scott ne put anticiper le coup sur sa nuque, pas plus que les ténèbres qui le burent.

* * *

- Y'a plus personne.

Laura se tourna vers Stiles, le fusil contre l'épaule, la crosse sur la hanche. Il venait d'échapper sa pensée, et elle remarqua que depuis le début il faisait peut être semblant. En fait, son timbre enjoué ne pouvait pas toujours faire illusion, il n'avait plus personne apparemment.

Elle accrocha le mariage de son iris cuivre et sa pupille, un peu moins en éclats qu'il ne devait l'être auparavant.

- Ils ont été évacués vers les camps de réfugiés au nord du pays.

- Tu penses que mon père… ?

- Sûrement !

L'ébauche était un peu branlante mais surtout saignante.

- Il était le shérif, peut-être qu'il…

- Stiles ! Ne pense pas de la mauvaise manière avant d'en avoir la moindre preuve. Vous avez été séparés parce que ton père a dû assurer l'évacuation et que toi, tu t'es dispersé en essayant de chercher ton meilleur ami. Je comprends. Ils ne sont sûrement pas en danger.

Laura distingua à peine son acquiescement qu'ils se jetèrent d'un même élan au sol. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose arrivait vers eux. Les râles qui ébréchèrent l'air les firent frissonner. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir la bêtise de douter.

- Tu vois quelque chose ? souffla-t-elle.

Elle était coincée entre de gros containers et le mur d'un magasin. Stiles lui offrit une drôle d'expression : un peu désemparée mais franchement déterminée, avant de se tirer doucement vers le bout de cachette que leur offraient les énormes poubelles. Alors qu'il poussait sur son cou, elle remarqua l'angle un peu saillant de sa mâchoire et, sa main blanche et tendue sur sa batte.

- Euh… c'est plutôt mauvais… et carrément moche ! dit-il en plissant le nez.

- Combien Stiles ? soupira-t-elle.

Il se cala contre la benne, son crâne presque rasé sur le métal.

- Sûrement pas mon chiffre porte-bonheur… une quinzaine.

Il n'aima pas le regard que lui lança Laura avant de le porter au loin. Vraiment pas. Ça sonnait un peu comme le glas macabre, et il pouvait presque distinguer la faucheuse, la silhouette craquée, sombre et osseuse, tordue de rire.

- T'es pas sérieuse, hein ?

- Reste derrière-moi !

Il ne put même pas lui répondre qu'elle s'élançait.

Le soleil lui écrasa les rétines.

* * *

- Derrière toi !

Laura se bougea de justesse, la mâchoire ripa dans le vide mais près d'elle. Stiles ne souffla qu'à la détonation qui suivit.

- C'est moi ou il semble en avoir plus ? cria-t-il.

- Je pense la même chose !

Le fils du shérif se sentait adrénaline et peur, les muscles tendus. Tout allait vite, ça lui foutait le vertige.

- On ne peut pas penser faux à deux alors ? Ils arrivent bien par centaine ?

Il prit son élan et frappa un crâne. La chaleur faisant bouillir le paysage, les visages. Il sentait sa peau désagréable couverte de sueur, de sa chemise et son t-shirt encrassés.

- La ferme Stiles, et meurt pas !

La gueulante de Laura le déstabilisa et il fut emporté au sol par un mort-vivant. Les dents se refermèrent sur le bois de sa batte, mais il ne souffla pas. « Une foutue griffure et je suis cuit. Et pas moyen, j'ai pas plusieurs petites jauges de vie bleues. » Trop concentré sur son corps à mort « Elle est poilante celle-là ! Enorme ! », il n'entendit pas le freinage d'une voiture puis d'une autre. Pas plus qu'il ne distingua les coups de feu.

En fait, il ressentit de nouveau son environnement lorsque le rodeur fut soudainement et violemment retiré de lui, avant de se faire griller la cervelle.

Puis au-dessus de lui, dans le contre-jour, il y avait cet homme. Les épaules moulées dans un t-shirt sale, les traits droits et anguleux, « comme frappés dans la pierre ». Il le bouffait de son regard clair. Méchamment.

- Enchanté, bredouilla Stiles, toujours écrasé au sol.

**_Sinon ? Moi, j'vous aime pas mal. Et vous ?_**

**_Bonnes pistes ! (de ski, hein !)_**

**_Charlie._**


End file.
